This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The human musculoskeletal system is composed of a variety of tissues including bone, ligaments, cartilage, muscle, and tendons. Tissue damage or deformity stemming from trauma, pathological degeneration, or congenital conditions often necessitates surgical intervention to restore function. Surgical intervention can include any surgical procedure that can restore function to the damaged tissue or correct the deformity, which can require the use of one or more orthopedic prostheses, such as orthopedic screws, nails, etc.
In one example, in order to restore function to or correct a deformity of the spinal column, one or more intervertebral implants are used to restore the height and stabilize the anterior column of the spine. This technique can also be used through various lumbar approaches, such as anterior, posterior, posterolateral, direct lateral as well as through various approaches in the thoracic and cervical spinal regions. In some cases, additional stability and security of the spacer is achieved by affixing bone screws to the bone either exterior to the spacer, such as with pedicle screws and rods or anterior screws and plates, or through the spacer itself.
During surgery, for example, the angle or path of approach through an opening or channel in the body to the site where a screw needs to be attached can be very limited, both in direction and width. In some cases, the angle at which a screw needs to be driven can be quite different from the available angle of approach. In addition, it may be impossible or undesirable to widen the path or channel of approach or to create another opening through the body along the axis of the screw to allow a screw driver to engage the end of the screw. Driving screws at the desired angles and with the necessary torque is often difficult or impossible during surgery using standard screw drivers.